


Topsy And Tim

by Help96



Category: Topsy and Tim
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Major character death - Freeform, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Twincest, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Help96/pseuds/Help96
Summary: Tim's addicted to drugs.Topsy's a struggling artist.Joy's a depressed, shopaholic, hermit.Brian's never home, not that Topsy can blame him.Everything's gone to shit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show Topsy and Tim, just this story.

Things were different after Joy's miscarriage.

Understandably the family grieved.

Topsy and Tim for the sibling they never got.

Joy and Brian for their child they lost.

But Joy never stopped, she shut herself off to the world, left Brian to grieved by himself, left Topsy and Tim neglected.

 Brian was the breadwinner so it wasn't like he could just stop working. 

Which left Topsy and Tim practically alone during the day.

Joy did what most people do, ran to the internet for distractions, which lead her to online shopping.

Topsy keeps wondering why no one wants to be around her. ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~~Anyone but Tim.~~ Dad was always so busy, Mum was glued to the computer, and Vinda moved. The only time they could talk was after school. But it wasn't so bad, they got to use the phone and video chat like  _adults_!

So she looked for her own distraction. It started out with finger painting, then Dad got her a  _real paint set!_ It had a easel and it's very own easel stand! She couldn't wait to show Vinda!

The only time Tim isn't allowed around Topsy is when she paints.  ~~Which he hates.~~    _You'll distract me._ She'd pout, hands on her hips.

When Tim wasn't around Topsy he was playing soccer with his friends. ~~~~~~~~Even though the only person he considered a friend was Tony. Sometimes he'd purposely get hurt, so Topsy would patch him up.

He loved when Topsy and Dad came to watch his games. It made him feel like a real soccer player. That was something he and dad bonded on.  ~~~~It was always fun to watch Topsy try and play too. ~~~~She _always_ trips over the ball and falls  _flat_ on her face. She always got mad at him for laughing.  ~~Even Dad would snicker.~~

Brian threw himself into work to deal with the debt Joy had gotten them into.

He spends more and more time away. He enjoys every moment with his kids, but he enjoys the car rides home. The break from dealing with joy, the break from feeling like a single father.

But their life will only get worse with time. So have fun watching them suffer through out it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Topsy prepare for a fun day of school!

**“Topsy! Hurry up! Your gonna make us late for school!”** shouted Tim. **“I’ll be down in a minute!”** Topsy replied as she perfected her pigtails. Some people at school thought they were ~~stupid~~ silly looking, but Topsy didn’t feel like herself without them. She checked her self out in the mirror, uniform looked fine, socks were pulled up, pigtails were even, she was ready to go!

    As she passed the living room she figured she should say something to her mother. ~~They hadn’t spoken a word to each other in three days.~~ “Hey Mum.” said Topsy. “Hello dear.” Said Joy, not looking up from her screen. Topsy wondered if Joy even knew what ‘dear’ she was talking about. She was constantly mistaking the two, despite one being a girl and the other being a boy. It’s not like she’s ever looked up from her laptop long enough to notice. **“Topsy!”** Tim screamed again. **“In a minute!”** Topsy yelled back. She looked at her mother once more before leaving. ‘She looks ~~pathetic~~ pitiful.’ thought Topsy. Joy looked like she hadn’t slept in a least a week, her hair greasy, and Topsy could tell she hadn’t showered since Thursday. It was Monday. She sighed, “Well, I’m off to school Mum.” Once again, with out looking up Joy said, “Yeah, have fun love.”

    Tim always drove Topsy to school, even though they’re both seventeen, Topsy has always been _terrified_ of driving, so Tim has to drive her everywhere. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t ~~love~~  like it. Not that he’d ever tell anyone. “It’s probably a good thing that you don’t drive,” he started, “you’d get distracted so easily you’d hit everything in sight.” He laughed. “ _EXACTLY_.” Topsy said, “Remember when we were kids and I was trying to learn how to ride my bike?” she laughed. “I’d be fine one minute and then, I’d see something like a butterfly and run into, like, I don’t know, a bush or something.” She sighed, she really wasn’t cut out for driving. “I specifically remember most of your accidents being running into trees. Many, many trees. A copious amount of trees. That were right in front of y-“ “See? This is the reason I can’t drive.” She told him in a mater-of-fact way. “Hey, I’m not complaining, just means I get to preform my big brotherly duties and stay all in your business.” Topsy rolled her eyes, “You’re only like, one minute older.” She scoffed. “ _Um,_ excuse me. _Three minutes and forty- nine seconds”_ he stated.

    Topsy sighed, “Did you see all the new boxes in the living room” she asked. “Yep, what do you think she ordered this time?” he asked. “Probably fancy clothes she’ll never wear. God knows how much it all was.” She massaged the bridge of her knows. “I said hello to her this morning, I wonder if she even knew it was me” she said sadly. Tim looked at his sister. He hated seeing ~~his~~ Topsy sad. It broke his heart. His face lit up, he knew exactly how to cheer her up. “Let’s play The Game when we get home!” he said excitedly. The Game was, is, and will continue to be, their favorite game. They came up with it when the were eight. The goal of the game is do a bunch of weird and unusual stuff and see how long it’d take Joy to notice. The craziest thing they’ve ever done during The Game is cover the entire house with stickers. Everything from the kitchen, to the bathroom, both of their rooms, the living room, the floor, even the ceiling. They had all the time in the world to do so, Brian was on a business trip, and school was out for break. Joy finally noticed when Brian called her to make sure she had made the kids something to eat ~~she forgot they were even there~~. Joy had looked around the living room to find it covered Topsy’s sparkly bunny stickers and Tim’s sports stickers. Where had they gotten this insane amount of stickers you ask? Joy had binge ordered them sticker books. After Joy looked around the sticker covered house, she had a good laugh for the first time in years. She ordered the kids a pizza after giving them a hug _the first in months_ , and went back to her beloved laptop.

     Topsy laughed, “God, we haven’t played The Game in years, have we? Sure, why not?”, Tim smiled, “Do you remember how we named The Game?”, Topsy Grinned, “Yeah, we just couldn’t think of a better name!” she said with a laugh.

     Tim looked through the wind shield to their destination, “Welp, we’ve entered hell.” He said. He’s always hated school, Topsy on the other hand loved it, she had a lot of friends, she got good grades, and the had a _great_ arts program (which was probably her favorite part). “I’ve got football practice after school, so just hang out in the art room or something I’ll come and get you.” Tim said. Topsy nodded as she joyfully walked to greet her ~~traders’~~ friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topsy eats weird soup

    **"See you at lunch!"** Tim shouts, already hurrying down the hall. As Topsy walked happily to meet her friends, Mary and Julie, she tried to greet everyone she knew. She's has always been an extrovert. She's just always been a people person. Topsy's one of these people who never forgets a face. _~~Brian says she got that from Joy, though Topsy finds this hard to believe.~~_ She's made it a priority to make people feel special. Which means she tends to stay in peoples good graces, and Tim can really appreciate that. ~~_God knows it's gotten him out of trouble more times than he can count._~~ She knows what it's like to be ignored, ~~_curtesy of her mother_~~ she never wants people like that, to feel alone and unworthy. To feel invisible to the world. She to make people like her and make her feel ~~_whole_~~ happy and good about themselves. And she knows it feels nice to feel acknowledged, so on her way to her locker she waves to Roger and Zoe and Rebecca and Joseph and so on and so forth.

    "Hey Topsy." Julie said, Topsy could tell she was stoned out of her mind. Topsy opened her locker to put her things away, she could feel Mary looking at her pigtails. Topsy had no idea why Mary hated them, Topsy didn't really care though, she loved them regardless. Mary smiled, "Hey." Topsy then prepared herself for the amount of gossip that was about to be thrown her way. Mary then told her about all the trivial rumors she could think of, this always board the living shit out of Julie but it interested and entertained Topsy. They talked until it was time for class exchanged good byes and went their separate ways.

    The classes were uneventful and Topsy was starving. Well, at first she was. Then she saw her chooses: floppy, greasy, probably week old pizza, brownish, grayish meatloaf that looks like slimy paired with multicolored mush that she thinks are mixed carrots, potatoes, and green beans, and some okay but also slightly odd looking soup. Thankfully for dessert they had chocolate pudding. 'Surely they can't mess up something as _simple_ as _pudding_.' She thought. She took her tray and looked through the crowd of plaid and gray. Tim waved her over to his table. **"Topsy! Over here, I saved you a seat!"** he shouted over the noise.

    She didn't really like the seat he saved for her. At the end of the table right next to Tim. She sat down and noticed that no one was sitting across from her, it was Tony's back pack. "Hey Topsy." He said with a smile. "Hey Tony," She noticed his packed lunch and instantly felt jealous, "you're lucky," She smiled and pointed to his lunch, "I'm stuck with this weird looking soup." She mixed it with her spoon. It was unnaturally thick. Quite frankly she was surprised it didn't jiggle. He wrinkles his nose and laughs, "Oh God, that looks disgusting!" Topsy made a mocked sad face, "C'mon don't make this harder on me. It was the only edible thing up there!", "Well, at least you got pudding." Tim chimed in. "Are Mary and Julie here yet?" Topsy asked. Tim rolled his eyes, "Yeah, the got here before you. Their basically trying to dry hump Tom and Sal." Topsy frowned, "So I guess their preoccupied." She grumbled. Tim patted her head and started talk to some one else. Topsy didn't really know who, didn't really care she was trying to figure out what kind of soup she had.

    She looked up and saw a girl her. She looked lost, clearly new. _'Probably doesn't  have any friends yet, here at least.'_ thought Topsy. Topsy knew that they didn't have any next to her ~~_Tim had obviously saw to that_~~ but she looked at the table next to her. She waved the girl over, **"Hey! There's an empty seat over here!"** She stood up and waved her arms, she was surprised Tim didn't notice. While the girl walked over, tray in hand (the poor girl got stuck with the meat loaf) Topsy turned to look at Tim who looked either deep in thought or in one of his moods. The blonde girl smiled and sat down at the table beside her. Sure, there's a good gap between them but the could still have a conversation. "Hi! Thanks for helping me find a seat, I'm Chloe by the way." She said, shaking Topsy's hand. "I'm Topsy." She said with a grin. Chloe poked at her lunch, "This can't be meat loaf." she grimaced. Topsy giggled, " Afraid so. Are you American? You have an accent." she asked. "Canadian actually. Me and my Mom just moved here." Chloe replied. "Why did you move here?" asked Topsy. "My Mom wanted to move in with her boyfriend. The both of us just wanted a fresh start y'know?" she said looking at her food. "What are you planning on doing out of school?" Topsy asked. Chloe's whole face lights up, " _Well,_ " she started with a confident smile, "I am going to be a model!" Chloe said proudly. She took a sip of juice and asked, "What about you?" Topsy pulled a smile of her own (all be it a shy one) and said, "I plan on going to art school, I want to be a painter." "Cool!~" Chloe exclaimed, "What kind of paintings do you, like, paint?" she asked. Topsy fiddled with one of her pigtails, "Mostly abstract things, but I love to paint or draw landscapes." she gushed. Chloe's smile got bigger, "You'll have to show me some of them." The bell rings and people collect their things and get ready to leave. "What are you doing after school tomorrow?" Chloe asked. Topsy looked over at her friends, still flirting with Tom and Sal, "Absolutely nothing." She knew that Mary and Julie would probably be busy with their new boy toys tomorrow. " Why? Do you wanna go to the mall or something?" Topsy happily asked. She realized hadn't been shopping in while, despite her mother constant spending. Chloe nodded her head, "Yeah! After we go to the mall we should go out for ice cream!" She said excitedly "I need something with flavor to fix my taste buds. But I guess anything would have more flavor this shit." she included with a laugh. Topsy giggled and said. Tim started to get ready to leave when he finally noticed she was talking to someone. "Sure thing. I gotta go, but here's my number." Tim grabbed Topsy's arm and ~~_pulled_~~ lead her to the art room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topsy paints a pretty picture.

   "Who's your new friend?" Tim asked, still taking Topsy to the art room. "Her name's Chloe," She could feel her arm start to throb under her brother's harsh grip. "and please stop squeezing my arm." She said, clearly agitated. "Oh, sorry," he said, his face turning red from embarrassment. He really didn't realize his own strength sometimes. And 'sometimes' means he's almost never realized his own strength. Leading to plenty of broken plates, pencils, pens, cups, especially cups. "So, what all did Chloe have to say?" he asked, trying his best to snoop. Topsy shrugged, "We just made small talk, really. She just moved here from Canada. She said she wanted to see my paintings soon." She said with a small smile. Some one wanted to see her paintings. The mere thought that some one would be impressed with her work was enough to make her squeal in delight. But she didn't. Tim would make fun of her. Topsy decided to leave out their plans to go to the mall out. She had a sneaking suspicion that Tim wouldn't get along with Chloe. He hated most, if not all, of her friends. _~~Not that she could really blame him. She wasn't very good at choosing the company she kept.~~_

   "See you after practice." Said Tim, leaving her in a complete and utter paradise. Topsy had entered her home away from home. She basked in the smell of paint. Topsy picked up a canvas, now was a good chance to work on her art class assignment. She stared at the blank canvas. As she looked at the bright white emptiness of it, she could feel stress coming start to rise, bubbling at the surface. But painting was her escape, and escape she did.

    _'I'm someplace full of life, full of new and interesting people.'_ **The white canvas turns bright yellow.**

 _'Full of artists like me.'_ **Maybe**   **Orange. Orange was splattered all over the bright yellow.**

_'New York? I could fit in with New York. It's full of people, plenty of art galleries I'm sure I could make a good life for myself there.'_ **B** **lood red twists and curves.**

_'I wouldn't have to deal with Tim and his habits, I wouldn't have to watch Mum waste away on the sofa, I wouldn't have to watch Dad work him self into an early grave.'_ **Calm, easy brush strokes.**

_'Is that selfish of me?'_ **White. It needs white.**

 _'Maybe a little.'_ **A bright, nearly glowing white.**

 _'I mean, I couldn't just leave Dad deal with all of the madness by himself.'_ **The muscles in her arm tense, making her once gentle brush strokes harsh.** '

_'And I couldn't just leave Tim. I'd he'd miss him me to much. Plus, without me I he'd probably ruin his brain with all of the shit he snorts. They need me.'_ **She could feel her head start to hurt.**

_'And Mum, she'd probably starve her self to death. She never gets up to take a shower let alone get food. I couldn't just take off leave Dad take care of her and clean up Tim's messes.'_ **Her headache was getting worse.**

 _'Mum's just going to get us further in debt to, Dad and Tim won't be able to pay it of with **out my help.** '_ **Her head started throbbing.** **It felt like her head was going to explode.**

 ** _'You know what? I don't think they could do anything without my help.'_** **All she could was hear was the _boomboomboom_ pounding in her ears and all she could see was the complete chaos that had become her painting.**

' ** _The can't do anything without me.'_** **The pressure in her head was becoming unbearable.** 

 ** _'They need me.'_** **Should she feel special about so needed? It made her feel special. Far more than it should, but she couldn't focus on that. She could only focus on relief. Relief that she wasn't getting.**

   She stumbled to her stool. She'd been having awful migraines for months, but never this bad. Topsy held her head and groaned in pain. She couldn't wait for Tim to finish practice so he could take her home. All she wanted was to get something to relive her pain, change into her pajamas, turn off all the lights, and crawl into her bed. But, until then, she opened her eyes and looked at her painting. It was…… certainly abstract. She didn't really know what to think of it….. She couldn't look at it for long, after she'd looked at it for moment she felt another wave of pain come over her.

    _'Ugh, God why did I choose so many bright colors.'_ She thought in agony. She covered her eyes and took a deep breath. _'Mind over matter, right? I can power through this until Tim gets here.'_ But she didn't have to worry about waiting for Tim. She heard a loud **CRASH** from the hallway. Then running. Then yelling. Then she heard her brother yelling. Then she heard her brother yelling, **"GET BACK HERE YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!"** Then she said "Shit." And finally, her migraine got worse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topsy and Tim play doctor

      She ran out of the art room to find Tim beating Joshua, his fellow team mate, into the cold tiles of the hall way. Topsy had a hard time seeing, no thanks to the crowd that had gathered around them, some cheering, some telling them to stop, others were actually trying pull them off each other. After she squeezed through the wall of sweaty, smelly, built-like-a-brick-house teen aged boys, she was greeted with the sight of her brother bashing poor Joshua's face In. His face was swelling and starting to look like the hunch back of Notre dame. Topsy tried her best to pull- and possibly push- Tim off of his victim, but her petite form wasn't strong enough. Still, she tried, pairing her pushing and pulling with screaming. His fists, swift and quick, were flying towards the boy under him. Joshua was already knocked out at this point. Topsy was getting so frustrated, she was crying and screaming and doing what ever she could, but nothing was working. As she tried to pull Tim off of Joshua she ended up getting elbowed in the stomach. Tony quickly helped her up, "Oh my god, are you okay?" "Y-yeah, I'm fi-fine, just give me a se-second." Topsy held on to Tony and did her best to catch her breath, she finally gathered enough strength to yell louder than she ever could, **"TIM STOP IT! GET OFF OF HIM!"** Finally he stopped. He sat there for a minute, looked at the pain he caused the boy. Topsy stared at him, her throat sore, head pounding, and her eyes puffy from tears. She stared at his face. He looked up and stared back. Then she smacked the living **shit** out of him.

     "What the **hell** were you thinking?!" She angrily asked while looking for the first aid kit, of course it was where she always left it but she was to frazzled to think straight and her migraine refused to let up. Tim said nothing. He was very calm now. _'He should be, smoked a huge doobie in the car.'_ She thought. She finally found it, Topsy immediately cursed herself for being so stupid. _'I must've looked over it 10 times!'_ She looked at Tim, she was going to need band aids and plenty of hydrogen peroxide for _sure_. And a bag of ice. Maybe two. Joshua had put up a good fight, at least in the beginning, that was damn sure. She pulled a chair next to him and got to work. "I can't believe you did something so incredibly stupid." Topsy angrily muttered. "He started it." Tim said. "Didn't work in primary school, certainly not working now" Topsy said with an annoyed glance. He pouted, _'Just like when we were kids.'_ she thought. "Y'know….." Tim started, then stopped with a long pause, seemingly to high to string a sentence together, "bitching at me is a very shitty way of saying thank you." Tim _finally_ said. Topsy could feel her blood boiling. She didn't think she could ever be more furious than she was now. She stood up, and smacked him much harder than before. **"Thank you?! You want a FUCKING thank you?! You beat the crap out of someone, embarrass the SHIT out the both of us, and not to mention, YOU HIT ME! AND YOU EXPECT A THANK YOU?!** Exasperated and out of breath again, she sat down calmly and reached for the peroxide and Tim's arm. He yanked his arm back, "I protected you! You didn't hear what he said about you! I do a lot for you. Especially at school. Yeah, I expect a thank you! No matter what anyone says, I'm always there for, always there for you." he said angrily. Topsy glared at him and grabbed his arm again, "It's not your place to protect. I can protect mysel-" Tim scoffed, she gritted her teeth, wishing she'd just left him at school and opted to walk home instead, but she didn't, and now their here so she's going to make the best of it. Try to anyway. And if she made Tim tend to himself she would never hear the end of his complaining. And God knows she cannot handle that at the moment. But then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Were people talking about her behind her back? She's always done her best to be kind and welcoming she's worked so hard to be needed and loved. So, so hard. She did her best to push the thought in the back of her mind. "I can protect myself asshole. I don't need you to beat people up for me. In fact that would most likely harm me. Literally. I have a bruise on my stomach from your little episode" He sighed. "Your….your right. I admit, I may have overacted a little bit." He awkwardly chuckled. "But still, he said some shitty stuff about you Topsy. I had a right to get mad." There was no changing his mind, Topsy realized. In his mind, he'd done a truly noble and kind thing for his sister. Topsy sighed ready to change the subject. Ready for the awkward and tense air around them to change." "How did your arms get so messed up anyway?" she asked. "He has **very** sharp nails." he said flatly. Topsy stared at Tim. "You aren't the least bit concerned, are you?" She asked quietly. High or not, shouldn't he be taking this more seriously? Shouldn't he be worried about the consequences? "You could be kicked off the team." She stated quietly. Tim snickered, "They wouldn't kick me off, everybody else sucks!" Topsy sighed, putting bandages on his arm, "…. You could've really hurt him you know." He laughed harder than before, " Heh, that was kinda the point Topsy." He paused, seemingly deep in thought. Then he gasped, making Topsy jump in the process. **"HEY! TOPSY!"** He shouted, "Do we still have those chocolate briskets?" "Uhhh, I think so but Dad might have ate the rest of them." Tim jumped up and frantically started looking through the cupboards. She giggled quietly, she can't remember seeing him like this since they were kids, high or not. After a few minutes of him running around like a mad man, she heard Tim laugh happily with victory. "Found the briskets?" Topsy asked. "Yes! Now, I just need the cheese. You want some?" She expected the munchies, he always gets the munchies real bad. But just hearing combination made her want to gag. "No, God, no. Please don't even eat that in front of me." Tim rolled his eyes "So judgy. You could've just said no."

      Topsy was so, so tired. "I'm going to my room, don't forget to ice your eye, it looks like a tennis ball's growing out of you head." As she turned to leave, she felt him pull her tight, tight hug. "Thanks." She felt him burrow his head further in her neck. "For doctoring me I mean." Topsy hugged him back ~~it's been so long since she had a hug like this. Warm and comforting.~~ "Well, you were a really difficult patient. So I deserve more than a thank you. Promise you won't get into any more fights like that?" He quietly laughed, "I'll do my best Doc." She gave him a good squeeze and pulled away, well, tried to pull away. Tim had her locked in a death grip. After a few minutes he finally let go. _'Thank God.'_ Topsy thought. _'I thought he was about to squeeze me to death.'_

      Topsy decided to shower and go to bed early. She wasn't in the mood to sit in the living room and watch her mother deteriorate further, or see her poor father stagger into the house and slump into his chair, to tired to move. And after seeing her brother beat someone to a pulp she certainly wasn't hungry. She was excited to see Chloe again though. As she laid in bed, she excitedly mulled over what flavor of ice cream she'd get. _'Is it weird to be this excited about ice cream?' She wondered, 'Probably. But who **DOESN'T** get at little excited about ice cream? I guess people who're lactose intolerant are an exception. Well, that just means that they can't **have** it, not that they don't **like** it.'_ Topsy happily dosed off, finally getting the rest she'd been wishing for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you all for reading, please leave criticism in the comments! I really want to make this the best it can be. Again thank you for reading, and i hope you enjoy it.


End file.
